Mansedumbre
by Lady Misha
Summary: Você só precisa de uma coisa para acalmar o Neji. Ser a Hinata. ( OneShot; NejiHina )


_**Mansedumbre**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ao acontecer uma vez podia-se suportar, não tinha tanta importância. Duas vezes tornava-se irritante e constrangedor. Mas na terceira vez não era possível manter o controle, mesmo sabendo que era contra seus princípios agredir uma mulher, ainda mais quando essa mulher tratava-se de sua colega de time, com a qual praticamente crescera. Franziu o cenho com o pensamento e numa tentativa frustrada de acalmar-se, fechou os olhos, suspirando irritadamente. Tenten puxou o braço do maior para si, que por sua vez foi obrigado a desequilibrar-se em sua pose para acompanhar a altura da garota. Ela, sem notar o desconforto do colega com sua presença e atos exagerados, sorriu docemente, em contra partida à carranca de Neji.

- Neji! Você está mesmo prestando atenção em mim?

O rapaz irou-se com o último ato e não pôde mais suportar aquele infortúnio para si. Ou mandava-a parar ou faria uma besteira ali mesmo. Seus olhos estarrecidos pousaram friamente sobre a garota ao seu lado e puxando de forma violenta seu braço das mãos dela, afastou-se alguns passos para depois virar-se, sem interromper o olhar.

- Não, não estou. Tenten, vá pra casa. Agora.

Passou a mão sobre a própria cabeça, suspirando pesado novamente. Deu meia volta e seguiu seu caminho sem aquela garota, que até então tonara-se insuportável, pendurada em seu pescoço, contando coisas e fatos que, precisava ser sincero, eram totalmente descartáveis e insignificantes. Não olhou para trás para saber como Tenten o encarava, pois o tempo que viveu com a garota foi o suficiente para aprender sua expressão confusa e desentendida em situações estranhas como aquela. Poderia até ter sido mais grosso do que deveria, mas todos sabiam sobre seu pavio curto e ninguém mais do que sua colega de time sofreu tanto com ele. Ao ter este pensamento sentiu um pouco culpado com a forma que agira. Tão somente não iria voltar atrás, muito menos pedir desculpas por tal comportamento irracional e ignorante. Limitou-se a remoer-se secretamente mantendo sua pose de inabalável ao vento daquela ruazinha, pois não havia ninguém à vista para contemplar tal coisa.

Sendo o miserável que era, tentou lembrar-se de algo para aliviar a própria culpa, forçando a mente ao juntar todos os defeitos e falhas que Tenten cometera não só com ele, mas com todos os amigos e parentes. A careta reprovadora que lhe veio em seguida não ajudou muito, sabia que aquele tipo de atitude nunca o faria alguém melhor. Talvez não servisse de apoio para culpar a garota, mas lembrou-se o porquê de ter se irritado com ela, tanto agora como dias antes também. Recuou nas memórias até chegar ao ponto em que percebera o grude e a dependência de Tenten em relação ao ninja. Nada daquilo lhe acontecera antes, mas foi apenas começar seu relacionamento com Hinata, e a colega de time tornara-se um estorvo, tamanha era sua proximidade. E ninguém mais do que ela sabia o quanto odiava tal proximidade.

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar suas memórias e pensamentos, já havia se castigado o suficiente por aquele dia. Seus devaneios foram tão intensos que não percebeu a fugacidade em que andou, fazendo-o chegar mais rápido em sua casa. A verdade é que ainda continuava irado, tanto consigo mesmo quanto com Tenten. Evitou andar de forma tão acelerada e ao chegar aos portões da grande Casa Hyuuga, parou de vez, ficou apenas encarando o jardim de sua propriedade. Após lutar com seus pensamentos e seu próprio corpo, resolveu entrar, tomar um bom banho e deitar-se em sua cama, ficar lá o resto do dia que ainda restava. Não estava com cabeça para ninguém e temia fazer uma besteira de verdade caso fosse importunado. Empurrou o portão com certa força e ao notar que este encontrava-se emperrado, rangeu os dentes. Após mais algumas tentativas sua paciência chegou ao limite e quase a ponto de arrebentar aquela haste, afastou-se bruscamente dos portões. Rosnou para si mesmo e tentou mais uma vez abrí-lo e desta vez com menos tentativas conseguiu, aliviando-o por dentro, mas não o suficiente. Talvez se partisse aquele portão em dois sua raiva se esvaísse mais rapidamente.

Seu caminho até a casa foi tranquilo, ao adentrá-la, torceu para não ser visto por ninguém e sendo o mais silencioso que conseguia subiu os degraus da escada que dava acesso aos quartos, lugar onde almejava estar para não quebrar algo. Cautelosamente abriu sua porta e ao escutar passos no corredor apressou-se, trancando-se segundos depois em seu aposento. Respirou pesadamente e seu primeiro pensamento pairou sobre o banheiro, ao qual dirigiu-se sem mais delongas, despiu-se e meteu o corpo na banheira, agradecendo por tal momento e por finalmente ter tido alguma paz aquele dia.

Após ter devidamente se banhado e trocado, voltou ao quarto à procura do celular que achou em cima de sua cama, com a tela ligada. O pegou e curioso viu que havia uma mensagem não lida. Desejou de toda sua alma nunca ter pego aquele maldito telefone e lido aquilo, só serviu para deixá-lo mais furioso ainda. Antes que pudesse esmagar o aparelho, o jogou com toda força contra a parede, sentindo-se tentado a repetir o ato, não fosse tímidas batidas na porta de seu quarto. Virou-se, pura cólera brilhava em seus olhos, e não deu-se nem ao trabalho de perguntar quem era, abriu a porta violentamente e já ia despejar xingamentos e mais xingamentos em cima da tal pessoa, mas algo o impediu de fazer isso. Do outro lado da porta estava sua pequena Hinata, com um semblante preocupado e temeroso, provavelmente depois de ter presenciado o namorado em um ataque de raiva.

Imediatamente seus músculos relaxaram, naquele momento pareceu ter perdido a raiva e a força que tomou conta de si segundos antes da chegada de Hinata, o que o fez perder um pouco o ar e precisou apoiar-se no madeiro. A bela face da garota, aterrorizada e corada, encarava o ninja enquanto suas mãos subiam ao peito, como se precisasse defender-se. Neji não conseguiu proferir uma palavra, havia perdido os olhos sobre a garota, até que ela quebrou o silêncio.

- N-Neji-san... Está t-tudo bem aqui...?

Só caiu em si ao ouvir a voz trêmula da namorada e precisou controlar-se para não socar sua própria face por tê-la assustado. Mais uma vez não conseguiu dizer absolutamente nada, emudeceu-se. Parecia ter se perdido em meio a bela face da kunoichi e foi sua vez de questionar a si mesmo desde quando ela lhe dava tanta paz e lhe deixava tão... Constrangido. E bobo. Ao mesmo tempo. Abriu a boca na vã tentativa de respondê-la conseguindo apenas uma tosse seca com o ato. Hinata observou o estranho comportamento de Neji e resolveu afastar-se um pouco, abaixando a cabeça e começando a dar alguns passos em direção às escadas que a levariam para a sala.

- A-Acho melhor voltar outra hora... D-Desculpe, Neji-s-san.

Certo desespero, que preferiu esconder, tomou conta do maior ao ver sua namorada preparar-se para partir, provavelmente assustada com ele mesmo. Num impulso, puxou-lhe o braço da forma mais gentil que conseguia, sem machucá-la, e a obrigou a encará-lo novamente. Notou que suas bochechas ficaram mais vermelhas ainda com o gesto e não pôde evitar um sorriso discreto, desfazendo-o logo em seguida.

- Hinata-chan... Está tão bonita hoje. Não quer entrar? Adoraria sua companhia no momento.

A garota arregalou os olhos para o homem à sua frente, ele definitivamente estava muito estranho. Suas palavras só a fez corar mais ainda e do mesmo modo que Neji, deu um sorriso discreto e singelo, deixando-se levar pelo namorado. Ele a guiou delicadamente até dentro do quarto e após ter fechado a porta, sentou-se com ela em sua cama, não conseguindo deixar de fitar suas orbes peroladas. Notou que a estava deixando sem jeito, pois a menor abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez para esconder seu rubor. Para não lhe desconfortar, desviou o olhar para a janela e passou a contemplar as árvores que balançavam do lado de fora. Foi interrompido com a sua voz ainda meio trêmula questionando-lhe novamente.

- Tem certeza d-de que está bem?

Precisou olhar para o lugar aonde Hinata olhava para entender o que se passava em sua cabeça ao perguntar aquilo. Ela observava temerosa o celular despedaçado no chão ao lado da cama, as linhas de seus lábios se contorcendo em incerteza. Neji abaixou o corpo para pegar o aparelho quebrado e o colocou sobre a cama, entre ele e a garota, juntando suas peças com certo nojo. Pensou se deveria explicá-la o porquê de sua revolta e após alguma relutância, decidiu que seria o certo. Suspirou pesadamente antes de falar algo.

- Hum. Tenten não está sendo muito agradável estes dias. Primeiro, vive grudando em mim e agora mandou-me uma mensagem de texto avisando que conseguiu uma missão para nós, que no mínimo vai durar umas semanas. Eu a avisei que não queria sair de casa nem tão cedo depois da última missão que tivemos.

O rosto de Neji se endureceu ao contar o que havia acontecido e precisou apertar o edredom que forrava sua cama para não descontrolar-se novamente. Fez pouco caso do celular e o escanteou voltando a atenção para à namorada, que notou estar um pouco preocupada.

- O que houve, Hinata-chan?

Novamente a garota apertou os punhos sobre o busto e mordendo o lábio inferior, hesitou em respondê-lo, não sabia se era o momento certo para sentir ciúmes, ainda mais com Neji tão... Frágil, por assim dizer, e adepto a arrebentar seus bens. Suspirou demoradamente, suas bochechas ficando mais vermelhas e a garota mais constrangida.

- Nada demais, Neji-san... É só que... A Tenten-chan vai com você para esta missão, não é?

O rapaz realmente não esperava deparar-se com tal situação. Do jeito que a namorada era retraída, jamais lhe passou pela cabeça que pudesse demonstrar algo tão intenso como o ciúmes. Com a situação inusitada, não conseguiu segurar o riso que já lhe incomodava a garganta. Gargalhou levemente da reação da menor, o que não contribuiu para que a vermelhidão sumisse. Hinata estava se sentindo muito boba e precisou fechar os olhos por alguns momentos para tentar se recompor. Neste ato, não percebeu que Neji se aproximara e ainda rindo, pôs delicadamente um de seus dedos sobre a face avermelhada da garota, acariciando-a. Abriu os olhos e ainda sem jeito, encarou o ninja que agora estava totalmente descontraído.

- Está com ciúmes, Hinata-chan?

As palavras o fizeram ver ainda mais graça, como se verbalizar a situação fosse muito mais engraçado do que apenas imaginá-la. Continuou a acariciar a face da namorada, parando com as gargalhadas aos poucos. Viu que não obteria resposta à sua pergunta, foi a vez de Hinata perder sua voz na frente do Hyuuga, e abaixou a cabeça para tentar recuperar-se. Sentia-se tão leve e feliz que por uns momentos esqueceu-se a raiva que tomara conta de si pelo começo da tarde e o motivo de ter estado tão esquentado. Voltou os olhos para aquelas orbes peroladas que o encaravam sem graça e decidiu que não importava o que Hinata fazia, não importava o momento, mesmo que inconscientemente ela o fazia esquecer dos problemas. Desceu suas mãos até o pescoço da kunoichi e dele até seu ombro, seu braço e finalmente em uma carícia envolveu sua pequena mão e a trouxe para mais perto, sentindo na pele a tremor que causara em sua namorada. Sorriu, mas desta vez de satisfação, sem gargalhadas, apenas contemplando a beleza da garota próxima a si. Arriscou beijar seu rosto, mas não resistiu e repousou levemente os lábios sobre os dela, retirando-os após alguns momentos no mínimo desconcertantes, mas acima de tudo, _perfeitos_.

Preferiu não abrir os olhos e encarar a face ruborizada de Hinata, não queria rir num momento tão sublime como aquele. Limitou-se a encostar a face sobre a dela, apertando um pouco a mão que permanecia trêmula em meio à sua. Definitivamente, não precisava de mais nada para sentir-se em paz.

- Hinata-chan... Você me ama?

Sentiu a pequena face balançar positivamente, notável o desconcerto e falta de jeito da garota com tal pergunta. Mas ela não hesitou. Ele sorriu, satisfeito. Fora amansado.

* * *

**N/A**: Primeira fanfic depois que voltei à escrever, então pode estar uma porcaria, é. Mas eu espero que não, sinceramente gostei muito de escrever essa fanfic, ficou fofo pra mim! Imaginei um relacionamento sublime, sabe? Não acho que se realmente houvesse um shipper em Naruto de Neji e Hinata, seria algo assim. Claro que o Neji não seria tão bobo, mas nada é perfeito, né? Então, mandem minhas reviews e levantem o ego destruído da Jeh aqui, é sério. ;^; E obviamente, críticas construtivas são sempre muito bem vindas!

**Extra**: _Mansedumbre_ é _Mansidão_ em espanhol.

* * *

Saúde, sucesso e beijos mil, **MyshaPepper**.


End file.
